wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silhouette
Silhouette belongs to me, and is specifically a role-play character. Don't use without my permission, please! Description Silhouette is a walking monochromatic dragonet, with colors of the grey-scale on his body. The NightWing looks very similar to Morrowseer, giving the impression that he's related to him, but with lighter colors than the false prophet. His eyes are the only part that isn't grey, black or white, which are a eye-burning highlighter color. Silhouette's horns are downright raven black, with hardly any glisten, yet aren't dull. His scale overall scale color is a dark grey, with darker grey over-scales going from the point on his snout to the end of his tail, along with silver freckles on his face, along with a small teardrop scale near his eyes. His underbelly is a lighter grey, with freckles of white on it. His wing membranes are a dark heather grey, with beads of blue stars weaved into the color, which is in a Fibonacci spiral pattern. Silhouette has a fish skin leather satchel, decorated with crocheted pictures of fish and water, which is filled with a jumble of scrolls, quills, and inks for writing, taking notes, and reading. Not terribly noted, Silhouette has a thicker tail than most purebred NightWings, and has small photophores near the end of his tail and wrists. Personality Logical at heart, Silhouette depends more on his knowledge than his emotions or feelings. Although he seems distant and cold, he's not real good with talking, being awkward with having a normal conversation. Skittish as well, he's often overwhelmed with emotions, which tends to interfere with his mind. Silhouette is easily scared, as well, and dislikes it when dragons scare him on purpose or for fun. Although he's easily scared, he knows how to protect himself, and is a pretty good fighter, but depends more on his speed and slight mind-reading to fight back. He's more likely to cower on the ground than fight back. Silhouette is better at learning and solving problems than making relationships and friendships, making him awkward with new dragons. He loves puzzles. Abilities Silhouette, like his tribe, has fire and claws, and possess some strength, but his claws are much more sharp, and his fire much more weak. However, unlike most of his tribe, being extremely small, he's fast, and is hard to get a good grip on, having slick, oily feeling scales. The small NightWing uses his speed to get away from others, and his fast-thinking mind along with what little mind-reading powers he has is a good combo. Silhouette has weak mind-reading, only able to get glimpses of thoughts but mostly auras of emotion. History Silhouette was born along the beaches near the SkyWing Kingdom, close to the mountains, but closer to the shores. Away from his aggressive tribe, full of lies and secrets, his parents raised him near the shores, away from the danger of the volcano, though the war was still a threat. His parents didn't think much of it, and were happy, living with their son near the beach. Silhouette was given his satchel so collect shells and write stories, which his parents loved to read. When he was 2, his mother gave birth to an egg, which held two little dragonets, a male and female. One day, however, was part of unfortunate events. When Silhouette was out collecting shells with his siblings, the sound of wings filled their ears. SkyWing guards were on patrol on the beach. Terrified out of his mind, Silhouette hid from them, but his two siblings were still out on the beach. His sister caught onto it, while his brother was out in the open. The SkyWings had roared a command, and within seconds, his brother was caught. Silhouette had seen possible death steal his brother away, while he watched from afar. With tears, both of them went to their parents about how his brother was kidnapped. His parents, now realizing it wasn't safe anymore, packed their things and headed off back to their home, the volcano. Silhouette didn't handle the move very well, as he was tormented by the other dragons and sights of imprisoned, tortured RainWings. Besides, they didn't have much food there, unlike the ocean, so Silhouette and his sister were always starving. When the volcano was going to explode, his family saw the opportunity to flee back to their home. Bringing back a RainWing that his father befriended, they settled back. Silhouette, now 8 years of age, was sent off to Jade Mountain. Relationships Starseer: Silhouette gets along well with his mother. She made him his satchel, so he's very close to her. He became a lot more reclusive when they moved, but she loves her son very much, and wants him to be happy. Atlas: His father is very supportive of him, though is a bit strict to him. Silhouette is closer to his mother than his father, but loves him very much. Nightstep: Silhouette doesn't get along well with his sister, who is more sassy and prickly than him. She's more mischievous than Sil, and more fierce. But they both love each other. If Night ever found out someone hurt Sil, she'd probably bite their head off. Ereyesterday: Silhouette loved his brother, who was a lot more air-headed, but sweet. He wishes he could've done something to save his little brother, but couldn't. He misses him, and thinks he's dead. Trivia * a silhouette is a dark shape and outline of someone or something visible against a lighter background, especially in dim light * he has social anxiety * Silhouette has faint mind-reading powers, being exposed to the first moon for a few minutes, which has left him some silver specks Silhouette.png|by Ster!! Silhouette doodle.png|by Infinity!!! ARGH!!!.jpg|BY VERGLAS!!!!!!!! a HADNSOME lad thank you so MUCH!!!! Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+